List of main characters in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends
This is a list of main characters seen in the American animated television series Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Humans Mac A bright boy who lives with his mother and older brother Terrence. Mac almost always seems to know what to do when there is a problem. . Even though Mac created Bloo, he is completely different to Bloo in almost all ways. For example,Bloo only cares for himself but in some episodes he shows affection for mac and other friends, but is soon shortlived. Mac cares for the other friends and tries to make them happy before his own happiness. It is shown in some episodes that he cares for Frankie in more then one way. Francis "Frankie" Foster Madame Foster's 22-year-old granddaughter, Frankie does almost every chore around the house and helps keep everything in order and, although Mr. Herriman's fixation with rules and cleanliness causes her tremendous stress, she is usually very friendly and easy-going. Madame Foster The founder of the Foster home, Madame Foster may be elderly, but she has a lot of spunk and loves to play tricks on others. Her imaginary friend is Mr. Herriman, whom she imagined when she was a child and never gave up. She is very strong for an old lady and is very adventurous. Goo Goo GaGa Goo is a friend of Mac who named herself Goo Goo Ga Ga when she was a baby because that was all she knew how to say, but her nickname (just to make things simpler) is Goo. Goo has an overeactive imagination and has imagined over 750 friends. She is extremely hyperactive and talks very fast. In the episode that she was first introduced, the friends in the house thought that she and Mac were in love. She looks much older then Mac, though it has never been clear exactly how old she is. Imaginary friends Blooregard "Bloo" Q. Kazoo Mac's original imaginary best friend, Bloo is a narcissistic maniac Mac created when he was three. In "Frankie My Dear" it's revealed that he is five years old. Eduardo Eduardo is an imaginary protector friend who occasionally uses Spanish words with awkward pronunciation. He has huge horns, purple hair, long fangs, skull buckle, and grey pants. His creator, Nina Valarosa, is now a police officer on un-paid leave. He also enjoys potatoes. Unless his friends are in danger, he is commonly found acting like a scaredy cat. Wilt Wilt is a tall, red imaginary friend with a stubby left arm and a crooked left eyestalk. However, it is discovered that he was not always this way in Good Wilt Hunting. His defining aspect is his sense of fair play and good sportsmanship, which he applies to every part of life he can. Wilt also is extremely courteous, to a fault (he's often willing to perform anything asked of him, even if he has to go entirely out of his way to do so) and apologizes almost constantly. His name is an homage to NBA star Wilt Chamberlain. Wilt was shown to be created by Jordan Michaels, a basketball star, and an homage to Michael Jordan. Coco Coco is a bird-palm tree imaginary friend who can only speak or write the word "coco" at various speeds and with different emphasis. One way to understand her is to break down each "coco" into syllables and then apply them to the situation. She has the ability to swallow a vast majority of things(ranging from gold bars and money to animals such as puppies) whole, then lay plastic eggs that can contain the items. Mr. Herriman Mr. Herriman is a giant rabbit created by Madame Foster herself. He is often seen wearing a tuxedo coat and a stovepipe hat as well as a monocle over his left eye (though it periodically changes eyes, depending on which way he faces). He serves as the president of the home and appears to suffer from Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, given that he likes everything to be in perfect order. Cheese A lactose intolerant pale-yellow friend who debuted in "Mac Daddy." Cheese was thought to be an imaginary friend created by Mac, but was actually created be his neighbor Louise, and gets out sometimes. Cheese appears to be somewhat madcap and dim-witted, often saying incoherent phrases and breaking into sudden bouts of screaming. Cheese likes chocolate milk and cereal, and enjoys getting into fights about cereal and potatoes with Eduardo. There are also many more friends in the house. "Adoption" online In 2005, Cartoon Network Latin America website gave viewers a chance to adopt an imaginary friend online, with Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo as their choices. Similar to the Neopets site from Nick.com, the web surfers gave their friends food to eat (some good, some not so good) and games to play to keep their imaginary friend happy. At the end of the promotional period, the adopters got a certificate thanking them for participating. In September 2005, a similar month long game was launched in the United States on Cartoon Network's official site, along with a separate link at FostersFriends.com. In addition to the four previously mentioned friends, players could adopt Uncle Pockets, Cheese, or Ivan. This updated version also used the voice actors associated with those characters, improved graphics, and increased use of Flash animation. Until December 10, 2005, those who made adoptions were able to keep an eye on them. Many of the character reactions have been incorporated into bumpers since May 29, 2006 on Cartoon Network. Through late 2006 and into 2007, this game was known as "Adopt An Imaginary Friend 2" on Cartoon Network's Latin American site. References Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends characters